Amity Square
.]] '''Amity Square' is a place where trainers can go for a stroll with their Pokémon. It is located in Hearthome City and your Pokémon may pick up an item while you walk. The player can also talk to his/her Pokémon while he/she is walking to see how they feel or if they got an item via Pickup. This allows the player's Pokémon to bond with him/her better and feel happy. If the player tries to enter the stroll without a Pokémon that can go in, the lady will say the permitted Pokémon can enter. Allowed Pokémon *Pikachu *Clefairy *Happiny *Skitty *Shroomish *Piplup (Platinum only) *Chimchar (Platinum only) *Turtwig (Platinum only) *Grotle (Platinum only) *Monferno (Platinum only) *Prinplup (Platinum only) *Empoleon (Platinum only) *Infernape (Platinum only) *Torterra (Platinum only) *Buneary *Pachirisu *Psyduck *Jigglypuff *Drifloon *Torchic Items *TM43 Secret Power *TM45 Attract *Amulet Coin *Spooky Plate Pickup Pikachu and Shroomish Common: *Yellow Fluff *Brown Fluff *Orange Fluff *Small Fluff *Red Feather *Yellow Feather Rare: *Black Moustache *Big Scale *Glitter Boulder Very Rare *Purple Scale Clefairy or Skitty Common: *White Fluff *Orange Fluff *White Feather *Small Leaf *Round Pebble *Blue Scale *Mini Pebble Rare: *White Beard *Big Scale *Thin Mushroom Very Rare: *Stump Psyduck or Pachirisu Common: *Narrow Scale *Mini Pebble *Green Scale *Small Leaf *Jagged Boulder *Snaggy Pebble *Brown Fluff *Round Pebble *Glitter Boulder *Black Moustache *Shed Horn Rare(Very Rare in Diamond and Pearl):''' *Thick Mushroom '''Very Rare: *Red Feather (Platinum only) Torchic and Drifloon Common: *Pink Fluff *Red Feather *Yellow Feather *Black Beard *Narrow Scale *White Fluff Rare: *White Moustache *Shed Claw *Narrow Leaf Very Rare: *Purple Scale Buneary or Happiny Common: *Pink Scale *Snaggy Pebble *Shed Horn *Yellow Feather *Shed Claw *Black Fluff *Pink Fluff Rare: *Jagged Boulder *Big Leaf *Green Scale Very Rare: *Black Pebble Jigglypuff Common: *Pink Scale *White Feather *Thin Mushroom *Blue Scale *Blue Feather *Jagged Boulder Rare: *Round Pebble *Big Leaf *White Beard Very Rare: *Black Beard Berries *Cornn Berry *Magost Berry *Rabuta Berry *Nomel Berry *Spelon Berry *Pamtre Berry *Watmel Berry *Durin Berry *Belue Berry Starter Pokémon Pickup Chimchar and its evolutions *Blue Scale *Big Scale *Orange Fluff *Stump *White Feather *White Beard *White Fluff *Small Leaf *Round Pebble *Thin Mushroom *Spooky Plate Turtwig and its evolutions *Glitter Boulder *Black Moustache *Snaggy Pebble *Jagged Boulder *Brown Fluff *Shed Horn *Shed Claw *Thick Mushroom *Narrow Scale *Round Pebble *Green Scale Piplup and its evolutions *Red Feather *Yellow Feather *Black Beard *Pink Fluff *Narrow Scale *Purple Scale *Magost Berry *Thin Leaf Trivia *Paul has a Pokémon that can go in the stroll. It is his Torterra, but it is only available in Platinum. *Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon that go in the stroll that is out of its Poké Ball *A Youngster near the Pokémon Mansion says that Mr. Backlot owns the Amity Square and the Pokémon Mansion *No Generation II Pokémon can enter the stroll unless you use AR on that Gen II Pokémon in the front of your party by the Walk through walls code. However, it will be invisible. *Amity Square appears to have been a demo of the walking Pokémon system that was later implemented in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Version to allow all 493 then-existing Pokémon to follow the player. Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Parks Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations